1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power converting apparatus and a reactor.
2. Discussion of the Background
As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-4170, a conventional waterproof structure of a cable inlet portion includes a grommet entirely formed of rubber and fitted into a through hole on a wall of a structure. A cable passes through the grommet.